deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Freiber
Freiber, also known as Freibear is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description A divorced man who devoted himself to his daughter, Annalot. Though he is getting on his age, he is well respected and still lends his expertise to the young knights. Tome Description "He is a veteran Wizard who cares deeply for his peers, but his greatest concern in life is the welfare of his daughter, Annalot. Freiber spends a lot of time with Lillian and Hilgard, and treats them like family. As he grows older, he does not cling to the past, but rather, embraces the younger generation of knights who will one day be taking over." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Annalot, A Strong Daughter: "My daughter grew up without the love of a mother..." *On Annalot, A Strong Daughter: "Annalot... She turned out to be such a good girl." *On Annalot, A Strong Daughter: "My daughter has surpassed even me." *On Annalot, A Strong Daughter: "I wish for nothing more than to see Annalot happy." *On Annalot, A Caring Daughter: "There is no greater joy than your child's growth." *On Lillian, A Child's Friend: "Lillian may as well be my daughter as well." *On Lillian, A Child's Friend: "When Annalot is with her, their laughter never ends." *On Lillian, A Child's Friend: "Annalot tells me of how Lillian is doing often." *On Lillian, A Child's Friend: "Lillian was a quiet, but intellighnt, girl back then." *On Brawny, A Man of Service: "He handled my affairs so I could raise my daughter." *On Brawny, A Man of Services: "Sir Brawny is very experienced." *On Brawny, A Man of Services: "He can answer even the most difficult questions." *On Brawny, A Man of Services: "The depth of his knowledge knows no boundaries." *On Bergman, A Fierce Warrior: "He is very skilled, but he's also very reckless." *On Cornela, A Gaunt Girl: "Why does she look like she could just disappear?" *On Hilgard, A Pure Girl: "I worry for her if she associates with Jungwil." *On Josef, A Delinquent: "When those two join forces, no good shall come of it." *On Jungwil, A Delinquent: "I hope he's not planning anything with Josef..." *On Colt, A Man Above Rank: "People like him because he cares not about his status." *On Johanna, One of Weak Will: "She is smart, but too shy. She won't look at me." *On Gunther, A Great Superior: "Grand Marshal Gunther was away on a mission." *"I can't eat like I used to. Age will do that to you." *"The reinforcements order came from Cardinal Capehorn." *"This order has no merit... Has the cardinal lost it?" *"Cardinal Capehorn has great power within the castle." *"I didn't know the cardinal ranked above Sir Gunther..." *"I won't let the young ones show me up just yet..." 'Using Key Item:' *"It's only of symbol of the past, but I won't forget." *"The kingdom gave me this when I was a young officer." 'Recruitment:' *"I am honored that you would allow me to join." 'Level Up:' *"I will just have to keep on working." *"The more experience, the more it takes to grow." *"This pleases me." *"I can't let those young ones take all the glory!" 'Exile:' *"I am remiss that I could not be of more help." Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights